Back Home
by Lonely God
Summary: BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS AHEAD! Anyway, Percabeth smut, Percy and Sally reunion, and Aphrodite being a massive shipper. What could be better!


**SPOILERS FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!**

**Well, it's over. And it wasn't as bad of an ending as it could have been  
>Anyway, What I wanted (Percy and Sally reunion and Percabeth smut) didn't actually happen in the books. And so, as the old saying goes; when you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. And <strong>_**voila**_**. I now present to you;**

**BACK HOME**

**(WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT. I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR INNOCENCE) **

Percy sighed as he sat down on his bed in Cabin Three. It had been a very long time since he had been in there, due to the war against Gaia. But now it was all over, and he had a chance to relax. Since their return yesterday, he had gotten almost no time to himself, or just with Annabeth, as he had been plied with questions from the other campers. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking to what Nico had said. Percy had spent so long thinking that Nico still held him responsible for Bianca, and thinking he had a crush on Annabeth, but now, Percy didn't quite know what to think.

Shaking his head, he walked up to the small fountain he could use for Iris messages. He threw in a drachma, and said clearly; "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Blofis." The air shimmered, and his mum appeared. She looked up at the rainbow that had seemingly appeared in her living room and her jaw dropped.  
>"Percy?" she asked, barely believing her eyes.<br>"Hey, mum."  
>Sally's eyes began to glisten as she said, "You're okay."<br>Percy couldn't help but to grin. "We all are. I'll come and visit tomorrow, okay? I'll tell you all about it then. Love you, mum."  
>A tear finally fell down Sally's cheek as she said "Okay. Love you too."<p>

Percy waved a hand through the rainbow, ending the connection, before falling back into the bed. He tossed and turned for a few hours, before there was a quiet knock on his door. He knew who it was before he even got up to answer it, and when he opened the door, Annabeth strode in and jokingly shoved him aside.  
>"I can't sleep." She admitted when she sat down on his bed. She didn't have to hear Percy say the same to know that he was having troubles as well.<br>"It's not surprising," Percy said, thinking to what they'd been though over the past few months. "But we'll pull through together."  
>With that, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Annabeth fell back onto his bed and pulled him close to her.<br>Percy couldn't help but smile as he felt Annabeth against him. "I love you, Annabeth."  
>He saw the shine in her grey eyes as she whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."<br>With that done, and both finding peace with the other, they eventually fell into dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth were woken by a loud hammering in Percy's door.  
>"Percy! Annabeth! We know you're in there!" Came Piper's voice from outside. Percy went up and opened the door to glare at her.<br>Piper had a very wide grin on her face as she peeked past Percy to see Annabeth rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
>"I knew it." She declared cheerily. Percy looked behind her to see quite a few other campers around, including Nico, Hazel, Frank and Malcolm. He was the only one lacking amusement from the fact that Annabeth had slept in Percy's cabin that night.<br>"Is there any particular reason that you decided to wake us up?" Percy asked.  
>"Chiron wanted us to tell you that Argus is ready to take you to your mum's apartment. And he – Chiron – wanted to know if Annabeth would be going with you."<br>"Of course I am." Annabeth said, appearing behind Percy and wrapping her arms around him.

Percy and Annabeth met Argus near Thalia's Tree, where they loaded into one of the vans usually used for selling strawberries. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, and the fingers on one hand had entwined with one of his as they took the drive in peace.  
>She hid a blush whenever her thoughts drifted back to when Piper had run into her cabin while she was packing.<br>"Take these. My mum left them near my bed with your name on a note." Annabeth had been puzzled when Piper shoved a small ziplock bag with a bunch of small pink pills inside into her hand.  
>Before Annabeth could ask what they were, Piper had continued, "They're special contraception pills. Good for a full week after taking one." With that smirk, Piper had raced back out.<br>Now they were in Annabeth's pocket. She hadn't told Percy, but now she couldn't stop thinking about what they implied. She had Percy had barely been a couple, not going more intimate than snuggling together and slow kisses, before he'd been abducted by Hera. After that, there had simply been too much on to think about going further. Aside from what he'd said about a family in the future, they hadn't even talked about it. Annabeth knew that she would have to mention it first, as Percy would be too gentlemanly to take it to the next step.

As for Percy, he knew there was something Annabeth had on her mind, but he wasn't worried. He knew that she would tell him if and when she wanted to. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. A few hours later, Argus had dropped them off in front of the apartment and driven off. They both shouldered backpacks with their clothes and other things. They went in and walked upstairs to where Sally and Paul lived and knocked on the door. It was thrown open and Sally had wrapped Percy in a hug before he could even take a breath. Annabeth couldn't help but to laugh a bit, before Sally reached out and pulled her in as well. Paul, not wanting to miss out, walked up and grabbed them all with a laugh. They eventually separated, and Paul closed the door as Sally asked a dozen times if they were ok.  
>"I was so worried!" she cried more than once, while Percy assured her that they were fine now.<p>

"So, what happened? Come on, kids. Give us some stories!" Paul asked. Percy and Annabeth shared a glance, and decided not to speak about Tartarus just yet. They gave a rough outline, went to Rome and then Greece to stop Gaia from waking and destroying civilization and about the Roman camp. Percy told them about his quest to Alaska, and they talked about their new friends. They ordered pizzas to be delivered for dinner, which and afterwards Sally told Percy to sleep on the couch and let Annabeth use his bed. They shared another one of their glances, but were caught out by Paul this time.  
>"Unless you two have already…" he broke off.<br>But now Sally had noticed, and she said "If you would rather stay together then that is ok."  
>Percy and Annabeth both blushed heavily and murmured a few "thank you"s before quickly disappearing into Percy's room.<p>

"Well, that could have gone worse." Percy said with a chuckle, dumping his bag on the floor and pulling Annabeth close.  
>Annabeth laughed and relaxed, leaning in for a slow kiss. As their lips met in familiar love, Percy's hands dropped to Annabeth's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. Percy stumbled back a bit and tripped over, pulling Annabeth over with him as they fell onto his bed. She closed her eyes as he kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. Percy, losing himself to the kissing, allowed his hands to slip under Annabeth's t-shirt a little, just to hold her waist directly. He didn't expect the quiet sigh of pleasure from Annabeth as she pulled away. Percy looked up into his girlfriend's stormy grey eyes, waiting for her to tell him to remove his hands.<br>"Percy?"  
>"Sorry." He said, beginning to remove his hands from her skin.<br>Annabeth grabbed his hands and held them where they were.  
>"Do you want to go further?" The question shocked him. He gave a slow nod, causing Annabeth to smile. "I want to, too."<br>"Are you sure?" Percy asked nervously.  
>Annabeth nodded with a smile and pulled out the pills Piper had given her. She explained to Percy while she took one, grateful that they were chew pills and didn't need to go and get a drink for them.<p>

With that done, she lay back down, rolling to the side and pulling Percy above her. He leaned down to capture her lips with his, letting the desires he felt take control as the passion clouded their minds. Annabeth moaned gently as Percy hungrily devoured her mouth. Each little gasp and moan she gave just fuelled his hunger. He pulled away from her lips, and leaned down to suck at her neck. Annabeth cried out in pleasure there, entwining her fingers in his hair has he sucked again. Those little sounds were driving him crazy.  
>With her neck now covered in red marks, Percy slowly began sliding his hands up her shirt. He stopped just before reaching her breast and looked into her eyes. Annabeth gave the smallest nod, and he slipped his hands under her bra. She moaned again, longer this time, as Percy squeezed gently.<br>He then removed his hands and tugged at his shirt, taking longer in his passion to pull it off her than it would have if either were keeping their cool. Eventually he managed to pull it from her body, and threw it over his shoulder, before realising that he faced an even more daunting task; taking off Annabeth's light grey bra. Annabeth saw the look in his eyes, and guessed that Percy didn't have the slightest idea on how to take it off. Making a mental note, although in her current state of mind it was doubtful that she would remember, she arched her back to take it off herself.

Percy took a minute to stare. He slowly ran his hands over her skin, listening to Annabeth's heavy breathing. Reaching her breasts again, he gently teased one of the small nipples. Annabeth gasped and arched her back, wanting more pleasure. Percy obliged, leaning down and taking the other nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. He felt it stiffen in his mouth, and Annabeth groaned as it became sensitive. Annabeth reached up and started pulling Percy's shirt off. Throwing it aside, she let her hands explore Percy's chest. She made a little grunt of disappointment when he pulled away from her breast. Percy couldn't help but give a small smirk, looking down at his gorgeous girlfriend, heavily flushed from the pure lust. He reached his hands down and, with his green eyes fixed on her grey ones, and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. He waited for her to stop him or hesitate, but there was nothing. Eager to go on, he quickly pulled down the zip and then peeled the jeans from Annabeth's legs, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white panties. Nothing special about them, aside from the slight damp patch. They weren't lacy or anything like that, but Percy just stared down at Annabeth.

Without waiting, he pulled his own jeans off as well, blushing as his erection was obvious through his boxers. He lay down next to Annabeth and kissed her again. Tongues collided as they pulled each other closer and closer. Annabeth slipped her hand underneath Percy's boxers and felt his dick throb at her touch. He let out a low groan, and she started to tease, toying her fingers against him. Percy, unable to resist, grabbed her panties and yanked them down, revealing Annabeth's pussy to his gaze. He let a hand cup the small mound and gently rubbed. He felt his middle finger slip into the opening, and heard Annabeth cry out in pleasure. He would have chuckled at being able to make Annabeth make noises except for at that time she wrapped her fingers around his dick and started to pull her hand back and forward. Percy rested a second finger next to his middle and lightly pushed it in. This time, he saw Annabeth give a light cringe of pain and felt her hand stop.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.<br>Annabeth nodded. "Slowly."  
>Percy did as he was told and slowly moved his fingers in and out of Annabeth. When that was going easier, he placed a third finger at the entrance. He looked to her face for permission first though, and at her nod, was as gentle as he could be.<br>It still hurt for Annabeth, but she took deep breaths and forced herself to relax. As Percy's fingers moved gently inside her, she felt the pleasure start to overcome the pain. Without words, she found his other hand on her shoulder, and moved it down, guiding his fingers to find her clit. As soon as he found it, she let out another long moan and squeezed against his fingers. After a while of that, Percy pulled away.

She rolled around and pulled Percy underneath her, straddling him and feeling his dick against her pussy. She took a deep breath to prepare herself as she took him in hand and placed the tip directly against her. Deciding to get it over with, she slammed down. Percy cringed as he saw the sheer pain flash across Annabeth's face. He sat up, not pulling out, and pulled Annabeth close. He brought a hand up and softly stroked her hair and whispered little "I love you"s over and over again. After a minute, he went to pull out of her, put she kept them joined.  
>"The pain's fading," he heard her whisper. He settled for leaning back to look at her. Annabeth's chest was heaving with her breath, and she had tears in her eyes, but they hadn't fallen. Percy pulled a hand around and tenderly brushed the tears away. Annabeth gave a weak smile and pressed her cheek to his hand. After a few minutes, Annabeth began to roll her hips lightly against him. They both moaned at the feel.<p>

Annabeth started going faster as the pain faded away, and it was soon gone completely, washed over by the feel of Percy inside her. She soon leaned down and rolled back onto her back, pulling him over her. Percy thrust into her, not roughly, put enough that she arched her hips to meet his with each movement. They both cried out together, feeling the building up of pleasure. Annabeth reached a hand down and furiously rubbed her clit, desperate to reach the oncoming high. Suddenly, it hit her. She froze for a second or two, before writhing in orgasmic pleasure. Percy felt her walls clench, and the combination of that and the sight of her sweaty body shaking from release was too much of him. He grunted as he buried himself as deep inside her as possible. Annabeth felt Percy's cum shooting into her. She let the pleasure wash over her as their orgasms died down. Percy collapsed, taking care to fall beside her instead of on top. She grinned and rolled back on top of him, feeling his dick leave her. She curled up beside him, kissed him goodnight, whispered that she loved him, and fell asleep. Percy was also asleep within minutes.

The sun was shining through Percy's window when he woke. He froze at the sight of the still sleeping, naked Annabeth curled up beside him. Then the memories came flooding back, and he smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her awake. Annabeth grunted a bit as she woke from her slumber, giving Percy a scowl at waking her up. But then he gave her his biggest puppy-eyes look, and her heart melted.  
>"You're lucky I love you so much," she grinned, then grimaced as her messy bed-hair got in the way. She kissed him on the cheek, then shoved him out of the bed. "That's for waking me up." Percy laughed and pulled on his boxers to go to the toilet.<p>

He should have listened at the door, as Sally had been walking down the hall at the same time. Both mother and son froze, before a sly grin appeared on Sally's face.  
>"I trust you two had a good night?"<br>Percy decided not to answer and quickly stepped across the hall to the bathroom. When he returned, Annabeth pushed past sleepily, wearing one of his shirts and her panties. Percy stared for a second before the door closed behind her, although she did look over her shoulder and smirk. When she came back in, Annabeth found her jeans on Percy's floor and pulled them on.  
>"How long is your room going to be this clean?" she asked.<br>"Probably maybe a day or two."  
>"Oh, Percy. You're getting better!" she laughed. Percy laughed too, before kissing her on the cheek.<p>

**I'm now gunna quit while I'm ahead. Everyone knows that if I kept this going, I would be constantly trying to find ideas for more stuff, and then it would find its way to my procrastinated folder, where the stuff I'll find time to do "tomorrow" awaits.**


End file.
